Failure of ink to dry rapidly in a printer results in degradation of the print quality. For example, where ink applied to media such as paper does not dry rapidly, undesired mixing of different colors of ink can result. Additionally, slow ink drying times enables ink applied to media to move somewhat before drying. And further, where ink does not dry quickly, deformation of the paper to which it is applied may result, causing cockle, wrinkle and warp. Accordingly, a solution to the above problems would be beneficial.